


michael buble-senpai......yiff me uwu

by tskiyamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, banana - Fandom, minion movie, so random XD
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Yaoi, furry x fury, sexie XD, yiff
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskiyamas/pseuds/tskiyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi meets someone on a furry dating site and things get..............hot...................*nosebleeds*</p>
            </blockquote>





	michael buble-senpai......yiff me uwu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [john green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=john+green).



akaashi sat in his room, his walls covered in furry posters. there were sexie furries everywhere. some looked like this (http://img14.deviantart.net/f7be/i/2014/330/1/2/tsukiyama_shuu_centaur_by_kyoichii-d87sas9.png this is an actual poster in akaashi's room) and this is another poster (http://img10.deviantart.net/e9be/i/2012/058/3/4/furry_deer_by_fantazyme-d4r5xro.jpg). he was on a furrymate.com and was chatting with some hot sexie furries XD he was very turn on O////////////////////O

suddenly, he gets a pm. from a certain. sexy man. ;) his name on the website was FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969. akaashi found this username arousing. so like he messages him back and he's like "hey ;)"

and FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 was liek "hey ;)" back

and akaashi replies "haha so what's up? ;)"

and FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 replies with " nuttin ;) and what about you? :)"

akaashi gets a sexie boner O//////O and he's like "wanna rp with me? ;)"

and FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 says "sure ;) wanna come over 2 my place? we can rp 1 on 1"

and akaashi says "ok let me grab my sexy fursuit real quick" and FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 replies with "ok" and so akaashi leaves his cmputer and goes to his closet, where hundred of fursuits lay. like literally there are hundreds of fursuits. he's such a furry. anyways he grabs the really sexy one

and he takes his car (he named his car THe Yiff Machine 9000) and he drives to le FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969's house. and so a guy in a fursuit walks out of the huse to greet akaashi. he says

"Sweet ride man " and akaashi says "thanks its name is Yiff Machine 90000 "and FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 gets a boner bc of the name bc it's so sexy and arousing and akaashi can see it and he's blushing O/////O and he gets  anosebleed right there

and then so they both go to his house and they go to the kitchen and they get some drinks which were furry drinks AND and and and nd then the sexual frustration was so overwhelming that they couldnt take it anymore. and so akaashi rips off his fursuit and he reveals his sexy body. he has like 0 abs bt that's okay at least he has a good personality. OK SO akaashi's like "ok u next babe ;) and FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 hesitates.

"do you trust me?" he asks. this is like that scene from aladdin holy shit. and akaashi gets all doki doki and his eyes grow like 5000 times and becomes super shoujo and he's like "hai FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969-san!!!!!! :333333333!!!!!!!!" 

and then FurryYifferExtreme2005666696969 takes off his fursuit hat and HE IS ACTUALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Michael buble

and then akaashi gasps and he gets an instant boner that grows like 60 feet and it crashes through the walls and he kills 5 kids and 2 adults, also suzuyajesus, later reported ont he news as the most disastrous accident that has ever happened in kentucky, which is the state they;re in right now. except with suzuyajesus the reporters say thank god they're gone. they throw parties

michael buble winks ;) and he's like"u think im sexie babe?"

and akaashi just nods his head and he says "daddy let me succ you uwuwuuwuwuwu" and he gets on his hands and knees and makes this face :3c

and michael says "okay my little kitten uwu" and then they put their fursuits back on because that's their kink. they have fursuitkinks. because they're furries

and so they head to le bedroom ;;) and they yiff

AND IT WAS REALLY SEXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! michael put his BIG SEXY BIG MEAT inside of akaashi and tey yiffed and akaashi came fur. because he's a furry. and then they were exhausted bc they came like 40 times that night man that was some sexie yiffing. and then they both fell alseep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ le time skip XD *brough to you by bokuto except he's in an owl fursuit* xD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

akaashi wakes up. and he feels something in him. and he's like

:O

and he runs to the store. and he comes back. and he goes to the bathroom. and he stays in there for like 10 mins. and he comes back out. h e wakes michael up.

"michael babe......." there are tears in his eyes. michael wakes up and he's like "what's up my furry bf" and akaashi is crying and he's like

"michael

im preggers"

and michael is like "WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is this mpreg??? just like all those fanfics and rp's i did ??????? is this real life XD"

and akaashi's like "ya" and he looks down to his tummy and he's crying irl and he's like "my furry babby"

skip to like 15 months later or wheatever

akaashi is in the dlivery room giving birth to his babby. michael is right next to him, holding his hand.

"it's ok babe. he's going ot be a gorgest furry baby. i know he will have the best fursuits."

and then the furry babby is coming out of akaashi's asswhole????? ???? how does mpreg work??? anyways

the babby rises. and while he is rising he sings "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

and god comes down and he is crying tears and he holds the babies in his arms and he says "this is the most bootiful baby i've ever seen :'3c"

wow. god is a fucking furry.

and god goes back to heaven. and the doctors are crying irl. everyone is crying. especially michael because AKAASHI DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

michael is hunched over akaashi's dead carcass and he's like "bby y"

akaashi comes back to life and says "lol rekt" and he dies again

:(

and then mihchael is so sad he dies. he just. dies. both akaashi and michael went ot hell bc that's where furries belong.

the doctors are like "well shit. what do we name the baby"

and one of the doctors are like wait. i know

the baby's name is.............................................

.......

......................

tsukiyama

le END XDDXDXXDDXDXDXXDDXXDDXDXXDDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXD

_' "Art and music is my life. Without it, the world would be just empty." - [IgeWolf](http://igewolf.deviantart.com) '_


End file.
